Nostalgia Goggles
by Game2002
Summary: The Museum of Nostalgia is where one can relive his or her precious childhood memories as an adult, but is there actually something sinister about this place?
1. Museum of Nostalgia

Cross Battle has been cancelled and deleted. I apologize to anyone who enjoyed that story. The lack of reviews and my declining interest for that story, combine with poor planning of the plot, led me to make this decision. Res assure, however, they I am thinking of resurrecting it someday in a different form, but I will have to see more of the DLC character plans for the game first.

For now, please enjoy a new installment in my Super Smash Bros. series.

* * *

.

.

.

_A Game2002 Production_

.

**SUPER SMASH BROS.**

**NOSTALGIA GOGGLES**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1  
Museum of Nostalgia**

* * *

It's been a whole week since the incident at Wuhu Island regarding the attack of Overlord exo-suits led by Manith A. Rottinbren.

Lucina and Bowser Jr., after that event, went to Smash Mansion with the Smashers to stay there for some time. The rest of the Koopalings went back to their castle.

The Smashers also brought back along four permanent members for their household—a Greninja, a Charizard, Duck the duck, and Hunt the dog.

As said earlier, it was exactly a week since the incident at Wuhu Island, and currently, some of the Smashers were visiting a place called the Museum of Nostalgia.

The Museum of Nostalgia was a museum built somewhere in the outskirts between Onett and Twoson about two years ago. As its name implied, it was a place where lots of nostalgic things could be found. Almost everything fun one could think of from the 60's to 90's could all be found there. It was a place where adults could relive their past and find enjoyment in doing so.

Fox and Falco were looking at a CRT television that was showing the fourth episode of Star Wars, the original version. "It's impressive how a movie made back in the 70s can have such impressive special effects and realistic costumes!" commented Fox. "No wonder this movie is so well praised even today! It truly is a classic!"

"I'll admit that it's pretty good for the time it was made in, but nothing can beat the computer graphics of the present days," said Falco. "I prefer the remade versions that have CGI added to them."

All of a sudden, a mob of Star Wars cosplayers charged at Falco with toy lightsabers in their hands and started ganging up on him.

"What the?! Hey! Ouch!" cried Falco while defending himself.

"DIE! LOVER OF JAR JAR BINKS!"

"CGI SUCKS!"

"THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY IS THE BEST! F- THE PREQUEL TRILOGY!"

* * *

Peach, Zelda, and Lucina were wearing soldier outfits while posing with toy wands in their hands as pictures of them were being taken. When the picture takings were finally done, they walked off the stage they were on, and Peach said, "This takes me back! Sergeant Moon used to be one of my favorite cartoon shows back in the days! At night, I would raise a self-made wand towards the moon and shout, 'I shall defend the peace of the country in the name of the moon!'"

"I wasn't into cartoons back then, but I still found this show pretty impressive!" said Zelda.

"I guess this paved way for all those magical girl animations that we have nowadays?" asked Lucina.

"Yeah, it's the first ever magical girl TV show!" replied Peach.

* * *

The child Smashers were at a booth that had various old school video game consoles, such as the NES, SNES, Sega Genesis, Gameboy, and more.

While playing Pokemon Red on a Gameboy, Ness said, "As fun as they were when we first played them, it's not easy trying to get back to these first generation games after having played the future generations."

"I agree," said Young Link, who was watching him play. "We've become so used to the new gameplay mechanics that not having them made these games so awkward to play now. Even so, I still have fond memories of playing these games when they first came out!"

Nearby, Bowser Jr. and Popo were playing Pong on an arcade machine. "People back then must be bored out of their minds to find something like this fun!" commented Bowser Jr., who obviously didn't find one of the first video games ever made fun.

* * *

Mario and Luigi were both eating at the museum's cafeteria. "Food back then is so cheap!" said Luigi while enjoying a large plate of spaghetti. "Something like this would cost about five dollars nowadays! I can't believe I got this for only a penny here!"

"Things back-a then are very cheap compared to today!" said Mario, who was eating an equally large plate of spaghetti. "To think that-a few pennies was very expensive back-a then!"

"I am most pleased to hear that you are enjoying your time here!" said a voice. The brothers turned and saw an anthropomorphic lion wearing a suit standing next to their table. "My name is Mel, and I am one of the founders of this museum."

"Pretty nice place you've got here!" Luigi told him. "It's great to be able to see things that you don't really see much nowadays and relive old experiences!"

"Here at the Museum of Nostalgia, we aim to let people relive the happy times of their childhood. We do everything we can to bring back everything that made people happy back then," explained Mel. "Childhood memories and experiences are one of the most precious things in a person's life, so it is important that we never forget about them and be able to smile whenever we look back at them!"

"Indeed! Da things we did-a az children are some of da most-a fun things in our lives!" said Mario. "To be able to relive them when az an adult eez basically a dream come true!"

"Makes you wish that you never have to grow up!" said Luigi with a smile.

"Indeed, being able to live a fun life like a children forever is a dream of many people!" said Mel with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the day went by for the Smashers at the place. When it was coming close to evening, they all decided that they had enough fun for the day and thus decided to go back home.

As they were returning in the Smash Limousine, Captain Falcon, who was driving, said, "I had a great time there! Seeing those old auto racing shows reminded me of why I want to be a racer in the first place!"

"Yeah! I had a great time remembering why I thought being a pilot is cool when I saw those old war movies and airplane models!" said Fox. "I'm sure everyone has great childhood memories they wish to relive!"

"Don't tell that to Samus and Snake," Captain Falcon reminded him.

"Yeah… Except them…" said Fox as he remembered that those two had tragic childhoods.

"I think designing the toilets to look like olden day kinds is a bit going too far, though…" said Link, to which all the others agreed.

* * *

After the museum had closed for the day, Mel went into the deeper part of the building and came into a room where there were several people dressed as scientists working on machines and computers. He talked with one of the scientists there, and then he headed up a staircase and into a hallway that had a door at the far end.

When he was close to the door, he picked up a gas mask placed on a table next to the door and put it on his face before entering through the door.

In the room behind the door, toys could be seen all over the place, and a person was seen seated behind a couch in front of a television, and that person was playing Super Mario Bros. on the NES. Flies could also be seen flying around the couch.

"Master Billy," Mel said to the person. "The scientists told me that while it is not one-hundred percent complete yet, it can already be activated and will be able to at least affect Onett and Twoson. Do you wish to perform a test run with these two locations first?"

"Perform a test run with these two locations first," replied the person in a rough yet high-pitched voice.

"As you wish, master," said Mel. "It should be ready in about two days, but I will tell them to activate it tomorrow. Once it is activated, everyone aged eighteen or higher in Onett and Twoson will be struck with an intense feeling of nostalgia."

"Then we shall bring them back here and let them enjoy their childhood to their hearts' content!" said the person behind the chair. "After that, we shall affect everyone on this planet with nostalgia! With that, the twenty-first century and the future shall disappear! Everyone shall live in the golden days of the past! The 60's, 70's, 80's, and 90's! Those were the good old days that people have forgotten about! Literally everything the olden days have to offer is better than all these c***s the present day is churning out!"

"Indeed, it's a pity that people nowadays no longer respect the good old days," said Mel in agreement. "Soon, the whole world shall forget about the present and start living a life that they enjoyed greatly when they were children!"

"The past shall be the present and the future! The glorious memories of our childhood shall reign for eternity!" said the person behind the couch, and then he made a bizarre noise. "Brbrbrlbrblrbrlbrlbrlbrlrblrbrlbrlbrl!"

* * *

Somewhere inside the museum, there was a place artificially made to look like a town from the 60's or 70's. It was populated by people who visited the museum and became so fond of that place that they actually started living there.

The people there lived a simple and easygoing life and enjoyed the things they did in their childhood. Even with access to only technology and television programs of the 60's and 70's, they were still enjoying life to the fullest. It was like they could live a life like this forever.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

For those of you who haven't realized this yet, this story is in fact an adaption of the Crayon Shin-chan movie entitled The Storm Called: The Adult Empire Strikes Back.

For those who haven't seen that animated movie or read its summary on Wikipedia, reading this story will give you an idea on what that movie is about, so I hope you look forward to it!


	2. Happy Eighteenth

**SBS Time!  
Heman 2000: **What about Shulk, the Robins, Little Mac, and a couple others? Are they now Smashers as well or are they somewhere else?**  
Game2002: **Having a playable status in the game doesn't necessarily mean he or she will become part of the "family." It means he or she will show up more often in the series.

* * *

**Guest: **Is the villain in this story the Youtube troll named Mariotehplumber? His videos will ruin your childhood.  
**Game2002: **That name sounds familiar… Judging by what I said, there's no way Billy is based on him. And I'm not someone who is attached to childhood stuff and think of it as the best period in my life, so to me, there's really no such thing as a ruined childhood.

* * *

Mel and Master Billy are both my OCs. Even though Master Billy shares the same name as my other OC that some of you might remember, Billy the Bully, they **ARE NOT** the same person. The same name is merely a coincidence that I didn't realize until I started working on this chapter.

**Chapter 2  
Happy Eighteenth**

* * *

On the morning of the next day, some of the Smashers had already wakened up and were eating breakfast.

As the kids were seated close to each other and eating, Ness said, "Today's Mewtwo's birthday, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," replied Young Link while eating cereal. "Any plans for today regarding this?"

"I'm sure the others are already thinking of something," replied Ness.

"You think a surprise party will do?" asked Popo.

"I don't think someone as smart as him would forget that it's his birthday today," said Ness.

"Yes, I do remember that today is my birthday," said Mewtwo as he entered the dining room, causing all to turn to him, "and even if I don't know, I'd rather have a birthday party where I am told beforehand than a surprise party. Those kinds of parties are done to death and no longer fun. I find it more exciting to know about something beforehand and then anticipating such an event happening than to be in the dark and knowing absolutely nothing about it until it happened by itself."

Everyone stared in silence at him as he rambled, and then Link asked, "So… how do you want your birthday party to be like?"

"Do as you wish," replied the Pokemon. "It's the thought that counts."

"How old are you turning?" Young Link asked him.

"Eighteen," replied Mewtwo. "However, remember that I am a clone, so I don't actually age. I look like this the day I was created and will always look like this until the end, whenever that is."

* * *

Since there is absolutely nothing special throughout the day, we're going to skip all the way to nighttime so we can move on with the story without having any filler parts, even if it makes things look rushed and incomplete.

This series has parts where I, the author, seemingly speaks to the readers directly, such as this part, so get used to it, even if you think it ruins the pacing and atmosphere of the story.

* * *

That night, the Smashers were celebrating Mewtwo's birthday.

"Happy eighteenth!" they all shouted to the Pokemon.

"Thanks," said Mewtwo with a bored expression.

"Now blow da fire on da candles!" Mario told him.

Mewtwo pointed his hand at the cake, and then the flames floated up from their candles. When the Pokemon clutched his fingers together, the flames all disappeared, and then everyone clapped hands and cheered happily.

"Now cut the cake!" Kirby happily and impatiently said.

Mewtwo used his power to make a knife float into the air, and then by moving his hand around, he made the knife slice its way through the cake over and over until there were enough pieces for everyone. He then used his powers to put the separate pieces onto plates for everyone. "Enjoy."

"How does it feel to be eighteen, Mister Mewtwo?" Pit asked him.

"Nothing different," replied the Pokemon with a bored face.

"It's your birthday, so cheer up a bit!" Game &amp; Watch told him while patting his shoulder, but the Pokemon gave no response to what he said. "Oh yeah, you should open your presents!"

Mewtwo turned to the corner of the room and saw a few presents sitting there. When the others told him that he was free to open them, he pointed his hand at the presents and pulled them over using telekinesis. He opened one of them and took out a golden figurine of himself.

"I had it custom made! Hope you like it!" Captain Falcon told him.

"Must cost a fortune," said Mewtwo while looking at the figurine from head to toe.

"Money isn't an issue for us," the racer told him with a smile.

Mewtwo thanked him while placing the figurine onto the table and then opened another present. This time, it was a blanket with his picture on it.

"I made it myself," Ganondorf told him. "Hope you like it."

"You know how to sew?" Pikachu asked him.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with a grown man sewing?" replied Ganondorf.

* * *

At the Museum of Nostalgia, preparations of the sinister plan of Master Billy were going underway. Scientists were rushing around the place, performing the final checkups on various computers and machines.

Mel was standing behind the railings of an elevated place, watching the scientists do their jobs. "It will be ready any second now, Master Billy," he said to his master, who was standing next to him.

Standing next to him was a brown-skinned man with long black hair covering his eyes. His skin was full of warts, and he had large, pouty lips and a notable beer belly. He wore a very undersized black and red striped shirt and a pair of equally undersized blue trousers. He also wore white undersized sneakers, and the front parts had holes so that his feet, which were wearing blue undersized socks, were sticking out. Flies were flying around his head.

"Then get it started the moment it is ready!" said the man—Billy the Nostalgic Kid.

"It's ready, sir!" said one of the scientists loudly.

"Very well, activate the Nostalgia Wave!" commanded Mel. "Let us return the adults of Onett and Twoson to their childhoods!"

* * *

The Smashers were hanging out all over the mansion. Now that the party was over, there was really nothing else to do but to hang out until they felt like turning in for the night.

While watching TV, Falco, Luigi, and Game &amp; Watch let out a loud yawn. "I feel sleepy all of a sudden…" said Luigi drowsily.

"Me too… I feel very dizzy… It's almost like I'm feeling sick…" said Game &amp; Watch.

"I hate to say it, but I think I want to turn in for the night now…" said Falco while rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Diddy Kong came out of the bathroom and was heading towards his room when he saw the adult Smashers heading towards their rooms, and they all looked tired. "What's up, everyone?" he asked, but they gave no response and entered their rooms silently. "Feeling tired, huh? Guess they had too much fun at the party…"

He went into his room and saw that Donkey Kong had already turned off the lights and was asleep on his hammock. "Uh… You were still so active just now… Why go to sleep so sudden…?" asked the spider monkey in confusion.

* * *

It wasn't only the adults at Smash Mansion who were feeling sleepy. Everyone aged eighteen and above were all feeling the same, both in Onett and Twoson. Such behavior made the children wonder what was happening to their parents.

* * *

Ness woke up at nine in the morning the next day and stretched while yawning loudly. "No school today, but don't feel like sleeping anymore…" he said as he got out of bed. He headed out of his room to go to the bathroom, and when he went in there, he saw, to his surprise, Captain Falcon playing with tissue rolls.

"Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!" said the racer in a childish manner while rolling around the tissue rolls, thus filling the bathroom with strips of paper.

"Captain Falcon! What are you doing?!" asked Ness with wide open eyes.

"I'm playing with my toy car! Zoom! Zoom!" replied Captain Falcon. He then rolled a tissue roll out of the bathroom and went after it. "Zoom! Zoom!"

Ness watched him run down the hall and then down the staircase in disbelief. This was the first time he saw Captain Falcon behaving in such a manner.

* * *

The kids went to the dining room and were horrified to see most of the adults there, playing with food and eating things in uncouth manners.

Mario was munching on raw spaghetti, Luigi was biting a can of spaghetti sauce, Ganondorf was eating from a bag of chips voraciously, Zelda was pouring water from a kettle onto the floor for Link to lick like a dog, etc.

"What on earth is happening?!" asked Toon Link. "Why are they all acting like crazy people?!"

"Everyone! What's happening?!" Lucina asked as she came up to the kids.

"That's what we want to know!" replied Ness.

Duck and Hunt suddenly rushed up to them, and the latter barked while pointing his head at the door, as if telling them that there was something out there. Ness, who understood animals, said, "The same thing is happening out there?!"

The Smashers who were normal all rushed outside to see what Hunt meant, and when they got to the front gate, they could see adults playing on the street like little children, while the actual children look confused and scared at the way they were behaving. Some were telling their parents to stop, but the latter ignored them and continued playing.

"What… What on earth is happening…?" Ness asked in disbelief. All the others were equally shocked.

The Smashers who were still behaving normally were Ness, Diddy Kong, the two Link, the Ice Climbers, all the Pokemon except Mewtwo, Kirby, Duck, Hunt, the Miis, Lucina, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., and Dark Pit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Why is Lucina all right? And why is Dark Pit all right when Pit is behaving childishly? Can you figure out why?


	3. Left Behind

**SBS Time!  
The Worldwalker: **Have you seen a walkthrough of Kid Icarus Uprising?  
**Game2002: **Yes.

**Chapter 3  
Left Behind**

* * *

"Wah! Wah! Wah!" Waluigi happily cried while zooming down the street on a tricycle. A little boy could be seen crying and pointing at him while saying that he stole his ride.

"Gimme your money!" Wario said to a young girl while shaking her violently until a purse fell out of her pocket. He then picked it up and ran off while saying he was going to buy candies with it.

The Smashers who were still normal ran out into the street and couldn't believe the sight they were looking at. Everywhere they looked, they saw people who were eighteen years old and older behaving like children, and mischievous ones at that.

"What on earth is happening to all the adults?!" asked Pikachu in disbelief. "Why are they behaving like little children?!"

They saw Miss Fit dancing in their direction while singing, and then Ness stopped her and asked, "Miss Fit! What is going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm a beautiful butterfly dancing across the flower field! Lalalalalalala!" she responded as she went past them.

The Smashers then asked the children to see if they knew what happened, and they all gave the same response: their parents acted like this when they woke up in the morning.

They weren't able to get anything out of the adults, as the latter either ignored them or responded with pointless answers. It was just like talking to immature children with little to no intelligence.

"What are we going to do?!" asked Pichu. "We can't let this last forever, can we? Is there a way for us to stop all these adults at once?"

"I don't know…" replied Ness. "I have seriously never encountered something like this before…"

Just then, they heard cheerful-sounding music that sounded like the kind an ice-cream truck would play. They looked and saw several trucks driving down the street, and some went separate ways to go to different parts of the town.

When the adults heard the music, they immediately stopped whatever they were doing and ran for the trucks while cheering. The trucks stopped, and then people came down from the front to open the container at the back for the adults to go inside.

"Who those people? Where they take adults?" asked Jigglypuff.

Just then, they saw the adult Smashers from their mansion running towards the truck while cheering happily. Seeing this, the children ran after them and shouted for them to stop, but they ignored them, except for Pit, who looked back and stuck out his tongue at them while pulling down one eyelid.

The people who came down from the truck got back inside before the Smashers could go up to them to ask what was happening, and then the trucks drove away. "Hey! Get back here! We have questions to ask you!" Toon Link shouted at the trucks as they sped off.

None of the Smashers were able to catch up with the trucks as they sped off. Soon, all of Onett was devoid of adults. All that left of its population were people under the age of eighteen.

As the Smashers watched on, they heard a voice calling out to them. They turned and saw a blonde girl carrying a doll and an orange-haired girl carrying a broom walking up to them. "Hey guys!" said the latter.

"Mari! Macchi!" Young Link said to them. "It's you guys!"

"What on happened? Why are all the adults acting like this all of a sudden?" asked the orange-haired girl, Macchi. "Kana started acting like this when we woke up in the morning and then ran off. She went into one of the trucks and got taken away along with the rest of the adults."

"That's what we want to know…" replied Ness. "All the adults in our house acted like children when we woke up, and they all left in the trucks…"

* * *

Because all the adults were gone, the younger children had to be taken care of. The older children decided to gather as many as they could into the gym of a school.

After having gathered together a large amount of children, the Smashers got together to talk about what to do next. "If only we know who those people are who took the adults away, we should be able to know where to look…" said Pikachu.

"Any idea on who they are?" asked Diddy.

"I don't have the slightest idea…" replied Ness.

"Maybe we should check the news to see if it is talking about this?" suggested Young Link.

"Sounds good to me! Why haven't I thought about this earlier?" said Ness.

"Before that, shouldn't we talk about two particular elephants in this room?" asked Nana.

"Elephants? Where?" asked Yoshi while looking around for elephants, but Nana told him she didn't literally mean elephants being in the place.

"I get what you mean…" said Ness as he turned to look at Lucina and Dark Pit.

"What? Why are you looking at us?" Lucina asked with a confused look.

"Pit doesn't even look like he's eighteen years old, but he became really immature. Dark Pit, however, is still here and behaving normally…" said Ness. "And then there's Lucina, who, no matter how you look at her, is clearly over eighteen years old, yet…"

"She's behaving perfectly normal…" said Young Link, finishing his phrase for him.

Lucina only realized that they were telling the truth after hearing what they said, but Dark Pit replied with an unsurprised face. "My real counterpart may look like he's only about thirteen or something, but in reality, he's about sixty years old. Angels age differently from normal people. He never told you this, right?"

"Pit's about sixty years old?!" said Nana in shock.

"He never told us that…" said Popo.

"And as for why I'm acting normal, the only reason I can think of is because I was only created this year, and all those who behaved like children are those who are eighteen years old and older, which I'm not," said Dark Pit.

"And I was created not more than eighteen years ago… That must be why I am behaving normally!" said Lucina. "This strange occurrence is only happening to people who have lived for more than eighteen years!"

"I guess that explains everything," said Ness.

Popo turned to the Miis and asked them, "How many years has it been since you were created? I'm asking this because a robot like R.O.B. also behaved like children, and he told us before that his age is like… ancient…"

"We were created fifteen years ago," replied Brawler.

"That puts you in a safe spot, then…" said Popo.

* * *

Ness, the two Link, Diddy, and Dark Pit left the gym to go to the library, as the former said there was a room over there that had a television. Once they were there, they turned on the television and searched for news channels. While they did find news channels, none of them were talking about this incident.

"I guess word of this didn't get out of town?" said Young Link.

Just then, the screen became static, and a few seconds later, the image of Billy the Nostalgic Kid appeared on it. "Who's this guy?" asked Diddy. "He's really ugly…"

"I am Billy the Nostalgic Kid! I am the director of the Museum of Nostalgia!" replied the man. "If you children are wondering what happened to your parents and all the other adults, then look no further, because I am about to tell you the truth behind everything!"

He then explained to them that he had his scientists create a special kind of wavelength called the Nostalgia Wave that would affect anyone aged eighteen and higher by making them behave like immature children. They had been taken to the Museum of Nostalgia to live there until his plan to make everyone in the world embrace the past came true.

"Tomorrow, my men will be going around Onett and Twoson to bring you children to the museum in order to reeducate you to make you embrace the past," said Billy after he was done with the previous explanation. "Face it! Literally everything about the present sucks big time compared to literally everything the past has to offer! Our childhoods are the best part of our lives, and no way will I let even time take that away from us!

"You will ALL embrace the past and get reeducated to know that your parents' childhoods are the best of the best and that everything nowadays are a complete piece of s***! Even a literal piece of s*** from the past is like a diamond when compared to the latest version of Apple released nowadays!

"You kids better cooperate if you want to see your parents! I don't like little kids who do not comply with my words, which are absolute and full of truth! Don't think about contacting for help using telephones or computers, because my scientists have completely blocked all outside contact! Nobody out there knows what is happening in Onett and Twoson currently, and by tomorrow, everyone on the planet will embrace the past! The present and the future have absolutely no reason to exist in our lives, so they must disappear for the sake of our childhoods!"

After saying all those, the broadcasting ended, and the screen returned to the program that was previously on TV.

"I'm sure you all agree with me that we already hate that guy and want to beat the s*** out of him already," said Dark Pit in an angry tone. All the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

This broadcast was shown all over Onett and Twoson, so all those who had the television on knew the truth, and the children were all discussing whether or not they should go quietly with Billy's men who were coming the next day.

At the school gym, Lucina told the children, "We shouldn't give in to that man's words! Just because he has our parents doesn't mean he is necessary going to let us meet them! He wants to reeducate us, so chances are likely that he will separate us from our parents! Furthermore, you already saw how your parents are behaving. They won't be able to recognize you as their children at all!

"Then what do you propose that we do?" asked a boy.

"Everyone should stay here when tomorrow comes," replied Lucina. "We will protect you all and make those people let our parents go and turn them back to normal!"

"And then we will go and defeat the person behind this!" added Toon Link. "Rest assure that we will definitely save your parents!"

"But I want to see my mommy and daddy!" said a little girl. "I want to go with those people when they come tomorrow so I can see my mommy and daddy!" Some other children also said the same.

"I told you already that they likely won't keep their promise, so do not go with those people!" Lucina told them. Despite this, some of the children, especially the younger ones, kept on saying that they wanted to go with Billy's men to meet their parents.

"I don't think we're going to convince young children so easily," said Macchi. "They're kids, so their attachments to their parents will definitely be so strong that you can't do anything about it."

"You have a point…" said Ness. "Perhaps the best thing we can do is to get those men to comply with us tomorrow. Perhaps we'll even consider going to the Museum of Nostalgia to settle things."

"Why don't we go now?" asked Bowser Jr. "I'm going to teach those people a lesson for brainwashing my dad!"

"Tomorrow is better, because when their men are gone from the museum, there will be lesser people to deal with at that place," said Ness.

"Sounds like a good idea to me! I can't wait for tomorrow!" said Toon Link with enthusiasm.

"Some of us should stay behind to look after the children, however," added Ness. "Obviously, we can't leave them here alone to deal with those men."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

For people who forgot, Mari, Macchi, and Kana are from Shaman King, and they have been living in Onett ever since Rise of the Negativities.


	4. Chasing on the Road

**SBS Time!  
The Worldwalker: **Are you enjoying Mewtwo in Smash 4?**  
Game2002: **I don't have a Wii U or a 3DS, so I never got to play SSB4.

* * *

**Guest: **I thought Lucina was in her early 20's or something**.  
Game2002: **Assuming that you didn't read my previous story, Strike of the Overlord, Lucina in my series is a clone of Marth. She looks like she's in her 20's due to growth acceleration during the cloning process, but in human years, she hasn't lived for eighteen years yet.

* * *

I am thinking of making a sequel to my SSB and Yukkuri crossover, Strive for Easiness. If I've decided on it, I will post a preview in this story.

**Chapter 4  
Chasing on the Road**

* * *

The next day, Billy's men came to Onett as he had said. Several trucks stopped at the streets, and men dressed in dark blue uniforms came down to tell the children to get onto the truck if they wanted to see their parents.

Some children obediently went into the trucks, but some, especially the older ones, said they weren't going to fall for their trap and tried to attack them. Unfortunately for them, the men came prepared for this sort of thing, and using nonlethal weapons they brought with them, they were able to easily subdue the "disobedient" children and then get them onto the truck.

"Check the school," said one of the men. "Some of them should be hiding there."

Two trucks drove over to the school to see if there were really children there. The first place they thought of searching was the gym.

When they went into the gym, they indeed found children there, but it didn't seem like they were going to get them to come with them or even go near them. Standing in front of the children were Young Link, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers, Duck, Hunt, Gunner, Swordfighter, Yoshi, Lucario, Macchi, and Mari, all of whom were in fighting stances to get ready to defend the kids.

"You're not taking any of us out of here!" Young Link said to the men in a threatening tone.

"Yeah! You'll have to get through us first if you want the kids to go with you!" said Popo. "We're not going to buy your 'take us to see our parents' shenanigan!"

* * *

While the aforementioned people were defending the kids against Billy's men, a group of people consisting of Ness, Toon Link, Bowser Jr., Dark Pit, Kirby, Diddy, Lucina, Brawler, Greninja, and Charizard were sneaking towards the parking lot where school buses were parked.

"Let's use that one," said Ness, pointing to the bus nearest to them. "Quick! Before anyone sees us and makes things hard!"

"You sure the others will be fine?" asked Lucina.

"Trust me; they can beat up those men with little to no effort!" Toon Link assured her.

They were getting close to the bus when suddenly they heard someone shouting at them, and they turned and saw a couple of Billy's men pointing at them. "You trying to escape? We won't let you!" shouted one of them, and then they ran after them.

Greninja's shadow extended in their direction, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of them, performing a backflip when he did so to kick them in their chins.

"Quick! Let's move!" Ness shouted to the others before getting onto the bus. After getting onto the bus, he asked, "Who knows how to drive?"

"I can!" said Brawler, raising his hand.

"You sure?" the psychic-powered kid asked him.

"Master Hand created us to be able to do almost anything, and driving is one of them," said Brawler as he took the driver's seat. "Even though this is my first time driving something, I have full confidence that I will be able to get us all to the Museum of Nostalgia safely."

"That doesn't sound very convincing…" said Lucina, sounding scared and worried.

Diddy looked out the window and saw more of Billy's men running towards them. "They're here! We have to go quick!"

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Brawler loudly said as he started the engines. The bus quickly moved away from its spot afterwards and drove away from the incoming men, heading for one of the gates.

The men watched the bus leave the place, and then one of them quickly got out a cell phone to contact the others that some people have escaped the place.

* * *

"How long is it going to take for us to get to the museum?" asked Diddy.

"About thirty minutes, if I remember correctly," replied Ness. "Let's hope everything turns out smoothly and that nobody stops us."

"I'm not sure if we can be sure about that…" said Kirby while looking out the back window to see trucks coming after them.

Seeing that they were being chased, Brawler drove faster than before to escape the trucks.

"They seem to be heading for the museum," said one of the men in the trucks. "Contact headquarters to let them know about this and send reinforcements!"

The trucks chased the bus throughout Onett until they were starting to leave the place, and then the trucks started to close in on them. "Uh oh… Looks like things are going to be rough from now on …" said Diddy nervously.

"More like things are going to be rough for them!" said Dark Pit while readying his sniper rifle. He then stuck his head out of one of the windows and fired at a wheel of one of the trucks to send the whole thing going off course.

Diddy threw a banana peel out a window, and another truck ran over it and went crashing to the side.

"Good going!" said Brawler while looking at the rear mirror. "I think that's all of them."

"They're still a long way from catching up to us," said Kirby while looking through the back window at the remaining trucks.

"As long as I continue at this speed, they'll never catch up with us!" said the Mii.

The school bus eventually arrived at the highway, and then Brawler noticed something up front. As he got closer, he saw that they were pickup trucks with men in dark blue uniform standing in front of them.

"Uh oh… They got us trapped…" said Ness.

"Not on my watch!" said Brawler as he suddenly steered to the side and crashed through the railing to go driving on the rough terrain surrounding the street, a sight that surprised Billy's men.

"Smart thinking!" Bowser Jr. said to the Mii.

"They're coming after us again!" said Kirby while looking out the back window.

One of the pickup trucks was able to catch up to the side of the school bus, and the Smashers were surprised to see Mario dressed like a street gangster standing at the back of it.

"It's-a me, Gangsta Mario!" said the "gangster-turned" plumber with pride.

"Well, didn't see that coming… Sending our own people after us…" said Diddy.

"I'm-a gonna defeat you all to show you how strong-a I am!" said Mario while pointing at them. "Prepare to meet-a your mayka!" He then jumped at the school bus, only to crash into a window and stick onto it. He began to slide off to the side, but he grabbed onto the side of the window and held on tightly. "I will not-a be defeated so easily like-a theez!"

Diddy opened the window by sliding it upwards, causing Mario's fingers to slide off it, and then he went flying away from the bus while screaming until he hit the ground and tumbled along it. The pickup truck went to pick him up.

"Will he be all right?" asked Lucina.

"He fell onto grass, so he should be fine," Ness told her. "Plus, he's pretty well-trained, so a bit of tumbling shouldn't hurt him. Hopefully he returns to his senses from that tumbling."

Just then, another pickup truck caught up with the school bus, and Luigi was seen standing at the back, wearing a banana costume. "I am the king of second bananas!" he said. "Bow down before your king at once, or else I will show you the power of my Fruit-Fu!"

The Smashers looked at him with unimpressed faces, and then Ness said, "Oh please, you're embarrassing yourself…"

Luigi began to make some kung-fu poses and sounds, but then Charizard roared out loud into his face, causing him to scream in fright, jump off the pickup truck, and run away as fast as he could. The pickup truck went after him after that.

"Some things don't change, don't they?" commented Kirby.

No sooner after this, yet another pickup truck caught up with the bus, and this time, it was Peach dressed as a soldier who was on it. "Holding a wand into the air, she said out loud, "I am Sergeant Moon, and I will defend this nation in the name of the moon!"

Diddy pulled out his popgun and fired a peanut at her wand, causing it to fly off her hand. Peach immediately jumped off the truck to run after the wand, and she managed to catch it before it touched the ground and exclaimed in joy because of this.

"I thought the Smashers are supposed to be strong fighters?" one of the men inside the truck Peach was on asked his partner.

"They are behaving like children now, so I guess their fighting skills have diminished as a result…" replied his partner.

After that pickup truck went to fetch Peach, two more trucks showed up, the same ones carrying Mario and Luigi, both of whom were at their backs. Mario looked like he was ready to fight again, but Luigi was cowering in fear.

Brawler realized that the trucks were going to smash into the sides of the bus, so he quickly slowed down to let them crash into each other instead, and then he drove pass them from the side.

"Haha! Classic!" commented Bowser Jr.

The school bus sped along the field surrounding the highway with some trucks chasing it. Thanks to Dark Pit and Diddy, they were never able to catch up with them.

"I think I can see the museum!" said Brawler when he saw a building appearing over the horizon.

Ness ran up front and looked at said building. "Yes! That's the one! C'mon! Let's get there fast!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. What is Most Precious

**SBS Time!  
Heman 2000: **Earlier, you said that some other characters will appear later, so does that mean Shulk and the others will be a part of the story as well?  
**Game2002: **I never said that.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
What is Most Precious  
**

* * *

The school bus came to a stop in front of the museum, and the Smashers got out and made a rush for the entrance. The moment they got inside it, the alarm went off, and they looked around in awareness.

"Be on your guard! They're coming for us!" said Lucina.

"How about we just keep on moving so that they don't get to us?" suggested Diddy.

"Where do we go?" asked Kirby.

"Let's search the cosplay rooms! I remember lots of adults having fun in those rooms, dressed up as their favorite childhood cartoon characters," suggested Ness. "Perhaps they are in there."

This sounded like a good idea, so they rushed in the direction of the cosplay room. It was like Ness said the previous day: the place was more or less empty due to most of the henchmen having gone out to Onett and Twoson to get the children. Because of this, the Smashers were able to get to the cosplay room with no problem.

When they came into the cosplay room, they saw only one person in there: Bowser. The turtle was stomping around some models of buildings while roaring. He was pretending to be a giant monster.

"Dad!" Bowser Jr. called out to him, and then he ran up to him.

"Be careful! He may hurt you back in his current state!" Lucina told him.

Ignoring her warning, Bowser Jr. ran up to Bowser and shook him by the arm hard. "Dad! Snap out of it! It's me, your son!"

Bowser, however, shook him away and continued stomping around the fake city while roaring. Not willing to give up, Bowser Jr. ran up to him again and grabbed him by the leg. "Dad! I am your son! I won't forgive you if you forget the only son you love!"

The others watched Bowser Jr. trying his hardest to convince his father, and then Kirby called out to Bowser, "Hey you! He is your son! How can you forget about him? I thought he was supposed to be your most precious gift in the world?"

"Yeah! Children are supposed to be the happiest things in the world a parent could have! How can you forget about the gift that made you the happiest man in the world?!" Ness called out to Bowser. "Are you going to go back to your childhood, a time when you do not have your own child, and completely forget about the happily family you've gotten yourself after becoming an adult?!"

Bowser continued to act like a monster immaturely, and then Bowser Jr. jumped onto his back and took out an MP3 that was hidden away underneath his neckerchief. "Dad! Do you remember this music? It's the very music you played for me when I was still a baby! I kept it with me in my MP3! Even though it's not my favorite music, it's the most important one to me!

"You told me that it was your favorite music as a kid, so you played it to me because you wanted to share with your precious son what you loved most, and you said I laughed cheerfully whenever I heard this music and that my laughter was the most pleasant sound you've ever heard in your life! My smile was also the greatest sight you've ever seen! ARE YOU GOING TO FORGET ALL ABOUT ME AND RETURN TO THE TIME BEFORE I CAME INTO YOUR LIFE?!"

Bowser Jr. played the music, which was the fortress boss theme from the game Yoshi's Island. Bowser continued to act like a monster at first, but after several seconds of hearing the music and the shouting of the others, he started to remember certain things.

He remembered himself growing up and playing happily with his parents and friends. He remembered the time he became the master of his castle and gave orders to his henchmen. He remembered the time he attempted to kidnap Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, and also the time when Mario defeated him. He then remembered the time he got married and then finally the happiest moment of his life: his child being born.

He remembered the times he played with him and made him happy. He remembered all the fun times they spent with each other. After remembering all this, tears started to come down from the corner of his eyes. He then realized that the happiest and best times of his life wasn't when he was a child, but when he grew up and had his own family.

Bowser Jr. got down from him and stood in front of him, watching him cry. Bowser then wrapped his arms around him and said with a face full of tears, "Thank you, son, for reminding me of the happiest moment of my life… I will never… never forget about you, the most precious gift I've ever had… All the happy times of my childhood… They are nothing compared to you appearing in my life… Nothing will ever be as precious as you, my son…"

"Dad… I'm glad you returned to normal!" Bowser Jr. happily said as he started crying.

The others watched the two embrace each other, and such a sight made them want to cry. "Father and son bonding is such a beautiful thing…" said Lucina.

"I'm glad that Bowser changed back to normal!" said Kirby. "Looks like if we remind them of the most precious things to them, they will remember who they are."

"My! Such a touching sight!" said a voice. Everyone turned to the door and saw Mel standing there while clapping his hands.

"You! How dare you do all this to us!" Diddy angrily said to him. "You'll pay for what you did!"

"Change everyone back to normal at once!" Toon Link angrily said to him while pointing his sword at him.

Mel raised his hands and said, "Don't be in such a rush. If you want an explanation regarding everything, then please come with me. My boss wishes to see you."

"What else is there to explain? We already know that you intend to brainwash everyone to make them behave like people of the past!" Ness told him.

"Please come with me," Mel insisted. "There is something I would like for you people to see."

Seeing that Mel was urging them to come along, the Smashers decided to do so.

* * *

Mel took the Smashers to the part of the museum that resembled a town from the olden days. Looking around the place, Lucina asked, "What is this place? And who are all these people?"

"These people are not brainwashed," explained Mel. "They came here and fell in love with this place, as it reminded them of the good old days, so they ended up living here. It's been two years since they came here, and being here is beneficial for our plan."

"What plan?" asked Dark Pit.

"My boss will explain everything to you," said Mel. "Look, he is in that house." He pointed to a simple-looking house. "You will have to either hold your breaths or wear a gas mask when you meet him."

"Why?" asked Kirby.

"Because Master Billy detested taking baths as a child," replied Mel. "After moving away from his parents, he stopped taking baths ever since. It's been nine years since he had taken a bath, so he has a powerful odor coming from him."

The Smashers were surprised to hear this. "How old is he?" asked Bowser.

"Thirty-three years old, but he continues to pretend that he is nine years old and even wears clothing of that age, as he says that the happiest time in his life is when he was nine years old," replied Mel.

"Dude, that's messed up…" commented Ness. "There should be a limit to how attached to the past you are…"

Mel took the Smashers into the house, and once in there, they saw gas masks placed on a table, so they all put them onto their faces. After that, they went upstairs to a certain room. After being told by the person in there they could go in, they went inside and found Billy playing the original Legend of Zelda on the NES.

"This is Master Billy, the founder of the Museum of Nostalgia and the man who will soon change the world," Mel told the Smashers.

"I think he looks even uglier in person…" Diddy quietly said to Toon Link.

"No kidding…" agreed the Hylian.

Billy pressed the pause button and then turned to the Smashers, "So you are the people who are trying to stop my plan to make the world a better place? You must be out of your mind to think that you can succeed!"

"How dare you made me act immature in front of my son and friends?!" Bowser angrily said to him. "You're not going to get away with this!"

"Just because you are attached to the things of the past doesn't mean you can make everyone agree with you, going even as far as attempting to change the whole world!" Ness angrily said to him.

"Kids like you will never understand the good things the olden days have to offer," Billy told him. "Movies, animations, toys, video games… They were much better back in the days! They were much harder to make back then as well, so watching something that is made with lots of hardship and effort is definitely guaranteed to give you a good feeling, unlike nowadays where everything is easily made using CGI, which takes no effort!"

"Making CGI isn't easy, you know…" Bowser Jr. told him.

"Life back then was more fun. You could even insult black people and get away with it! Those were the good old days!" continued Billy.

Hearing what he said, all the Smashers simultaneously said, "Racist."

"However, it seems clear that you people will not understand the goodness the olden days had to offer. I feel bad for the people who were not born in the golden days of humanity," said Billy. "Since you really insist on defying me, I will offer you a challenge! When I was a kid, I enjoyed a good competition, so I will let you entertain me and remind me of the good old days when I competed with my friends and relatives in various things!"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Ness.

Pointing at the ceiling, Billy said, "Notice that tower at the top of the building? The main control for the machine releasing the Nostalgia Wave is located at the top, and it is ready to be activated and brainwash the entire world. I challenge you to a race to see who can get to the top first. If you manage to get to the top before me, I will change everyone back to normal and never do this sort of thing again, but if I get there first, the world you know it shall be changed!"

"How about we just beat you up and make you stop instead?" asked Dark Pit.

"My men are on standby up there, and they will know if something happens to me and then activate the machine!" Billy told him. "Beat me up now and the whole world will instantly be brainwashed!"

"So you want a race, eh?" Bowser asked him. "Very well! You better stay true to your words if we win! We're totally going to get to the top before you!"

"Right! We'll never lose to someone like you in a race!" Kirby told him.

Billy smiled evilly and said, "We'll see about that, shall we? You are free to start the race now! My men will attempt to stop you, however. Don't think it's going to be easy for you to get to the top!"

"We'll see about that!" said Bowser. "All right, everyone! Let's get moving at once!" Immediately, the Smashers rushed out of the house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mel asked Billy.

"I was well-prepared when I offered them this challenge," replied Billy with a grin. "They won't be making it to the top at all, I guarantee!"

* * *

The Smashers ran around the indoor village in search for the exit. There were several people and buildings, which made it hard for them to find their way around. Billy's men suddenly showed up from around the corner of a building. "There they are! After them!" one of them shouted. However, the Smashers easily plowed through them and continued on their way.

They came across an old woman who came out of a house and asked them, "Do you want to come into my house to eat my homemade cookies?"

The Smashers smelled a pleasing aroma coming out from the house, and Kirby said, "I really want to eat those cookies!"

Bowser shook his head and said, "No! This is a trap! We must not fall for it!" Then they kept on running, and the old woman shouted into the house for Billy's men to go after them, as the trap had failed.

The Smashers eventually found a door at a wall that was painted to look like the sky, and after going through it, they found themselves in a hallway. They looked around and then ran in the direction of a staircase, hoping that it would lead them to the top of the museum.

After going up several flights of stairs, they emerged at the roof, where they saw before them a radio tower. "That must be the tower he was referring to," said Ness.

"The machine is all the way up there?" asked Lucina.

"We have no choice but to get to the top," said Bowser. "On the bright side, there's an elevator there!"

They headed for the elevator, but someone ran down from the staircase next to the elevator all of a sudden, and they were surprised to see who it was.

"How dare you trespass the territory of the great king of coolness, Ganondorf?!" said the person, who was dressed like a medieval king.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I apologize if anyone found the "insult black people and get away with it" part offensive...

**Trivia  
**1\. Mario being a gangster in the previous chapter is inspired by one of the old Nintendo Power comics showing Mario being a bully to Wario when they were kids.

* * *

GAME2002 EXTRA SHOW

Red paste-like stuff is seen on the ground.

"**Look at what you people did to our world."**

"**The balance of our world is ruined because of what you did."**

What appears to be a human head smashed into pieces was seen, and dark red paste-like stuff was leaking from it.

"**My son died from depression because there are no more yukkuris to abuse!"**

"**Must… Must abuse yukkuris!"**

Smaller human head-like things are seen next to the aforementioned head, smashed into smithereens.

"**You abusers sicken me to no end!"**

"**Is there not an ounce of humanity in your hearts that you dare do such terrible things to these creatures?!"**

"**Yukkuris exist to suffer, so there is no need to show them any form of humanity!"**

"**All living things have the right to live!"**

"**Who made you a god that you can decide that these things exist to be tortured for your entertainment?!"**

Several head-like things are seen all over the place, smashed, severed, torn to pieces, and even shriveled up.

"**The screams of yukkuris are like music to my ears!"**

"**A monster is not determined by its appearance, but by what it does."**

"**We have the right to torture and kill yukkuris for our own entertainment! You people are violating the freedom of rights by stopping us!"**

Hundreds and hundreds of heads could be seen all over the place, mutilated beyond recognition.

"**The people of this world… are hopeless…"**

.

.

.

A reimu got punched in the face.

Olimar swung a purple Pikmin into a man's face hard.

Donkey Kong grabbed a man's hand, which was holding a hammer, to stop him from hammering a marisa.

Someone tore a yukkuri reimu in two by the mouth.

A person ripped the head of a bodied reisen off its body.

Several people were running out of a portal, all of them having crazy-looking faces.

A gray-haired man was crying with his hand over his face.

A man tried to stab a youmu with a knife, but his hand was caught by Link.

An explosion sent several yukkuris and people flying all over the place.

A reimu cried in horror as she watched her children getting stomped to death by someone.

The Smashers watched in shock at the dead yukkuris all over the place.

.

.

.

"Never in my life… have I seen such great controversy in the discussion of the treatment of living things… One where whether or not abuse is justified and if it is right to stop such actions…"

.

.

.

"You will murder a man for the sake of these pitiful lowlifes?" asked a bespectacled man with a large amount of facial hair with a stern-looking face.

"We would rather be murderers of one who takes innocent lives than to be onlookers!" Samus, who was standing alongside some other Smashers, angrily said to him.

.

.

.

SUPER SMASH BROS.

X

YUKKURI SHITEITTE NE

**STRIVE FOR EASINESS AGAIN**

.

.

.

"Reimu wants to be able to take it easy with everyone in the world."


	6. Fight to the Top for the Future

**SBS Time!  
JakeCrusher: **Where did you get the idea for Gangsta Mario, King of Second Bananas Luigi, and Sergeant Moon Peach?**  
Game2002: **See the trivia of the next chapter for Mario's idea. As for Luigi... Snake's codec in Brawl, anyone? Peach is simply because of the first chapter.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
Fight to the Top for the Future**

* * *

The Smashers were surprised to see Ganondorf appearing at the place, and it seemed clear that he wasn't going to let them pass, even if he was acting immature.

"I am the king of coolness! I will not tolerate anyone invading my territory! Bow down before me now and I will consider forgiving you!" Ganondorf said while pointing at them.

"Ganondorf! Snap out of it!" Bowser shouted at him. "You're not being yourself at all! Or at least you're not being your adult self!"

Just then, the elevator behind Ganondorf opened, and Billy and Mel were seen inside it. "How do you like the fact that you'll have to get through your own comrades if you want to get to the top?" Billy asked them with a grin.

"You think it's going to be hard for us to fight our own comrades?" Ness asked him. "Think again! Even if we have deep bonds with each other, we have no issues beating up each other as well!"

"That's what makes us unique!" said Kirby. "Do you want me to tell you about the time Ganondorf threw Diddy out of the window from the second floor without hesitation because the latter made him slip on a banana peel on purpose?" Diddy glared at him in response, as if he didn't want that to be brought up.

"It doesn't matter, because they will be getting in your way if you want to get to the top," said Billy. "While you are busy fighting them, I will have gotten to the top already. Try and get to the top before me if you can!"

"Just wait and see!" said Bowser. He then ran at Ganondorf, who responded by running at him and locking hands with him.

"You dare defy the great king of coolness?" Ganondorf asked him.

Ignoring what the Gerudo said, Bowser said to the others, "I'll hold him back! The rest of you get to the top as fast as you can!"

"You sure you can handle him?" Ness asked him.

"Doesn't matter if I'm not as strong as him!" Bowser told him. "I'll do everything I can to keep him from interfering with you!"

"Then I'll stay behind to help!" said Bowser Jr.

"How about I just fly to the top and get it done with right away?" suggested Dark Pit.

"Great idea! Fly to the top at once, Dark Pit!" Ness told him, and then he turned to Charizard. "You too!"

The Pokemon let out a roar before flying into the sky with the black winged angel. They came close to reaching the top, but then they were suddenly pulled towards the radio tower by an unseen force. They both got up and looked to see Mewtwo floating in front of them, wearing a Darth Vader mask and a cape.

"I sense that the force is strong within you," said Mewtwo. "Come, join me in the Dark Side, and we shall rule the universe together!"

Dark Pit and Charizard got into fighting stances, and the former said, "I've got no time for this Dark Side c***, so either you let us go on ahead or receive a beating!"

Mewtwo swung his hand at them and sent them flying to the side forcefully. He turned to them and said, "It would appear that I will have to eliminate you, for anyone not on my side is an enemy! It's such a pity, because I sense huge potential in your force."

Charizard got back up and angrily breathed fire at Mewtwo, but the latter defended himself using a barrier. He then swung his hand to fire an energy blade at the dragon-like Pokemon, but the latter dodged it and then flew at him fast, only to be sent to the side by the power of telekinesis.

Dark Pit fired an energy arrow from his bow at Mewtwo, but the latter easily deflected it and then teleported in front of him without a word, surprising him. He raised the angel into the air using telekinesis and then slammed him against a pillar hard. "Do you have any last words?" Mewtwo asked him.

"Yeah, watch your back!" replied Dark Pit. Charizard suddenly leaped onto Mewtwo from behind and bit him in the shoulder, making him drop the angel. The psychic Pokemon slammed a fist full of dark energy against Charizard's waist to make him let go of him, and then he blasted him away with a burst of purple energy.

Dark Pit jumped at Mewtwo to slash him with his separated bow, only to be stopped in midair and then flung against another pillar. "All who come against me will die!" Mewtwo said to them in an intimidating tone.

* * *

While Bowser and his son dealt with Ganondorf, the other Smashers ran as fast as they could up the staircases. Fortunately for them, Billy and Mel's elevator wasn't very fast, so it was possible for them to surpass them if they ran fast enough.

After going up some floors, they came across Marth standing in front of a staircase heading to the next floor. "I am King Arthur, and I have taken this sword out of the stone, which is proof that I am fit to become king!" he said while raising his sword into the air.

"Oh great… Another person among us who's going to make a troublesome opponent…" grumbled Ness.

"You must be here to invade my kingdom and take my throne!" said Marth while pointing his sword at them. "As the future king, I will personally deal with you myself to defend my kingdom and also win the heart of my beloved Guinevere!"

He then charged at them to attack, but Lucina got in front of him and clashed blades with him. "Please snap out of it, Marth!" she told him. "We are your friends! Have you forgotten about us?"

Instead of responding with words, Marth swung his sword hard against hers several times, pushing her back with each step. "He looks like he's still got it, even if he's not behaving like himself!" said Kirby.

"Don't worry; I can handle him!" Lucina told the others. "I'm his clone, remember? I possess all his fighting talents, so go on ahead without worrying about me! It's more important that you prevent everyone in the world from becoming someone like him!"

"Lucina's right! We don't have time to stick around!" said Ness in agreement. "We must go on fast!"

"Go!" Lucina shouted at them while blocking Marth's attacks.

"Be careful, then!" said Kirby before running up the stairs with the remaining Smashers.

They continued running up the stairs as fast as they could, and eventually, they came across Link and Donkey Kong standing in front of another staircase. The former let out war cries of sorts, while the latter beat his chest while making gorilla cries.

"Billy really is well prepared when he challenged us to this race…" said Ness.

Link let out another cry before running at the Smashers and swung his sword horizontally. They got out of the way, and then Toon Link clashed his sword with his. While they were doing that, Donkey Kong ran towards the other Smashers and swung his fist at them multiple times, but they dodged each of the swings.

Diddy eventually jumped onto the back of Donkey's head and covered his eyes with his hands. "I'll deal with him!" said the spider monkey. "You go on ahead!"

"Same thing over here!" said Toon Link while fighting Link.

Ness looked towards the center of the tower and saw the elevator going on ahead of them. "Be careful, then!" He then continued up the tower with Kirby and Brawler. He said to himself as he ran up the stairs, "Please… No more obstacles getting in our way, at least tough ones…"

They ran up two more floors and were shocked to see Captain Falcon standing in front of another staircase with his arms crossed. "Oh no! Not him!" cried Ness.

Captain Falcon smirked, and then he ran towards them fast while saying, "Zoom! Zoom!" He attacked with a roundhouse kick when he was in range, but they jumped out of his way fast. Captain Falcon immediately rushed at Ness and punched him away by the stomach. When Brawler tried to hit him from behind, he instantly turned around and landed his fist against his.

Captain Falcon then threw several quick punches at Brawler, who crossed his arms in front of himself for defense. "You go on ahead! I'll deal with him!" he shouted to Ness and Kirby.

"Captain Falcon's a tough one! Are you sure you don't need help?" Kirby asked him.

"Doing so is more or less what our enemy wants!" Brawler told him. "We mustn't slow down, no matter what!"

"He's right! The enemy wants us to slow down, and staying behind to help our friends is doing what they want! We must go on ahead fast!" Ness told Kirby. "We're almost at the top, so let's move fast!"

Seeing that Ness was right, Kirby turned to run with him to the stairs and headed up it. They continued to run up flights of stairs and were then greeted with quite a few of Billy's henchmen running in their direction with metal rods in their hands.

"At least these people are easy to deal with!" said Ness as he got into a fighting stance. "PK Flash!" He created a burst of green light that blew those men back onto the floor, and then they took advantage of this by running past them while they were down.

However, one of the men took out a taser and zapped Kirby from behind, making him fall over onto the floor. He and a few others then pinned the puffball onto the floor. Ness wanted to help him, but Kirby said, "Go on ahead without me!"

Ness looked at the elevator and saw that it was dangerously close to the top, so he had no choice but to keep on moving ahead. He made it to the next floor, but was suddenly hit in the back of the head by a henchman who was hiding in ambush. A few more henchmen then showed up to pin him onto the floor.

"Let go of me!" Ness shouted while struggling to free himself. "PSI Vacuum!" He stretched out his arms to the sides as much as he could and managed to generate bluish energy around himself that resulted in an explosion, blowing away the henchmen.

* * *

Everything that had happened so far at the radio tower was recorded by security cameras found all over the place, and they were broadcasted to the people living in the "nostalgic" town. The townsfolk all had their eyes glued to television screens, as if showing great interest in watching the Smashers struggling to get to the top.

* * *

Ness panted heavily as he finally got to the top of the radio tower, but to his horror, he saw Billy and Mel standing in front of the control panel of a large machine that had several wires connected to a towering antenna. "No… No… I… We… failed…" the boy said as he fell to his knees.

Laughing evilly, Billy said, "You lose! You fought well, but in the end, you could not prevail against the power of nostalgia! The world you know it shall now return to the past! The present and the future shall no longer exist!" Without saying anything else, he pressed a clichéd, red button on the control panel, much to the horror of Ness

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Cherish the Past, Live in the Future

**Final Chapter  
Cherish the Past, Live in the Future  
**

* * *

Billy was gloating about his victory over the Smashers, but Mel was looking at the control panel with a worried look. "Master Billy, please take a look at the energy gauge," he told his master.

Billy turned to look at the energy gauge on the control panel, and was shocked to see that there was absolutely no energy on it. "What?! Where did all the nostalgic energy go?! What happened?!"

"The only explanation I can think of is that the inhabitants of the town we created for them to live in no longer feel attached to the past," explained Mel. "You intentionally let the security cameras capture the footage of the Smashers trying to get to the top, hoping that they will jeer them and laugh at their failed attempt to get to the top. However, it seems to have done the opposite. They saw how hard the Smashers were struggling to save the present and the future. In this way, they all became motivated to live in the future. As such, the energy siphoned from their feelings of nostalgia disappeared right away."

"But it took us two years to gather this much energy! I thought they have all given up all attachments to the present and the future!" Billy said in shock. "How can they give up the past so easily all of a sudden?! How is the Nostalgia Wave going to work this way?!"

"It may take a long time to gather this much energy to brainwash the entire world, but it can be depleted in an instant," said Mel. "I am sorry to say this, master, but it would appear that our plan failed… We have lost…"

Hearing this, Billy fell to his knees and burst into tears while screaming that he refused to accept this result. Seeing this, Ness stood up and said, "So… we won…?"

"Yes, you have won," said Mel with a sigh. "Congratulations on saving the present and the future. You should be proud that your actions inspired several people to give up the past and live in the future."

"Giving up probably isn't the best term to use," said a voice. They turned to the stairs and saw some of the other Smashers coming up, and those who were originally behaving childishly had all returned to normal.

"You guys changed back to normal!" said Ness in surprise.

"I suddenly returned to my senses while fighting Brawler, and I can still remember everything that happened before that," said Captain Falcon. He then turned to Billy and Mel. "I understand that you feel attached to the past, but you have to realize that time waits for no one and you cannot ignore such a fact. Sure, our pasts may be very fun and all, but if you think on the bright side, you will find that there are several good things in the future as well."

"If you neglect the future, you will miss out the good things it has to offer," said Mewtwo. "Back then, I was full of pride and abused my powers, but then I realized that I used my powers in the wrong way. If I had continued to live in the past, I would never have met these people who made me realize that there is more to life than abusing my powers."

"True, I would never have been able to meet such wonderful people if I only wanted to live in the past," said Link. "Our past may be fun and all, but like Mewtwo said, you will miss out the good things in life if you neglect the future."

After hearing what they said, Mel remembered something. He remembered this lioness that he fell in love with and how they talked about getting married. However, she wanted to finish her education oversea first, and she promised that when she graduated, she would come back to marry him. "You're right," he said as he started to shed tears. "It seems that I will really miss out the good things the future has to offer if I only think about living in the past… Thank you for reminding me of something that I looked forward to in the future… Being attached to the childhood made me forget all about it…"

"I DON'T CARE! MY CHILDHOOD IS THE BEST! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE FUTURE! GIVE ME BACK MY PAST! GIVE ME BACK MY PAST! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Billy at the top of his voice while pounding the floor with his fists and feet like a child. "THERE WILL FOREVER BE ONLY 151 POKEMON! MONSTER MOVIES WILL ALWAYS BE MADE USING RUBBER SUITS! THE ORIGINAL TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TERRAPINS CARTOON WILL FOREVER BE THE ONLY VERSION OF THE SERIES! STAR WARS CONSISTS OF ONLY THREE MOVIES AND THAT'S IT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone looked at him throwing tantrum, some with looks of pity and some with thoughts of disbelief at how such a person like him could exist.

* * *

All the brainwashed adults had changed back to normal. The people of the "nostalgic" town decided to move out to live in the real world, a world that had a future. The police arrived to arrest Billy and all his subordinates.

As he was being put into the police truck, Mel said to the Smashers, "Once again, I must thank you for making me realize that there is something to look forward to in the future. I am truly sorry for thinking that Master Billy's plan was a good idea in the first place…"

"It's all right," Captain Falcon told him. "People make mistakes all the time, but it's good to be able to realize what you did wrong and quickly turn around before you do something that you will regret forever."

"I hope the next time we meet, it will be when the things we look forward to most in the future have come true," said Mel with a smile. "I wish that you all look forward to the future!"

"We will, but at the same time, we will not forget about the past," the racer told him. "Our pasts are relics that define our life and can even help shape our future."

Mel smiled, knowing that he finally learned an important lesson. He thanked the Smashers one last time before entering the truck.

While Billy and his subordinates were being taken away, all the others decided that they should get back to their own towns as soon as possible, as the children were all waiting for their return. Luckily for them, there were several trucks that could be used to return home, though the Smashers chose to use the school bus to get back.

* * *

As they were on their way home, Mr. Game &amp; Watch said while slouching on his seat. "Feels like I've woke up from a dream… I still remember as clear as day what I did since yesterday morning…"

"Yeah, and it's somewhat embarrassing when you think about it…" said Dr. Mario. "To think that we used to be like that when we were children… It's hard to believe how much we've changed throughout the years…"

"I wasn't like that when I was a child," said Snake.

"Not every one of us has happy childhoods after all," said Fox.

"It's all thanks to you guys that we're all saved!" Peach said while looking at the Smashers responsible for saving the day. "Thank you very much!"

"We really didn't do much…" said Ness.

"Your actions inspired people to move forward instead of staying in one spot," Mewtwo told him. "If you hadn't tried to fight for the future, things wouldn't have turned out well in the end."

"True," said Ness with a nod.

"All in all, being able to look back at your childhood and relive those fun days is good, but we shouldn't forget that we also have a life that we have to live in the present and also in the future," said Mewtwo. "We may not be able to live in the past forever, but that doesn't mean we should forget about it. Those are valuable memories that everyone has in his or her life.

"At the same time, we should also strive to make our present life and the future a valuable one. This is all for the sake of our friends and family members we have. We should cherish our past memories, but we should also welcome and live in the future at the same time."

"Truer words cannot be said," said Samus in agreement with a smile. "Cherish the past, but be sure to live in the future." Everyone else nodded in agreement with smiles.

* * *

Eventually, the bus and the various trucks returned to Onett, and when they got back, they were instantly greeted with the sight of several children waiting on the street. When the adults came down, the children immediately rushed over to embrace them. It was a tearful yet happy reunion.

By the way, the chapter title is something (can't remember the exact line...) my friend said when I told him about that movie.

* * *

_Cherish the past, live in the future_

_THE END_

Once again, this story is based off the Crayon Shin-chan movie The Adult Empire Strikes Back, so those who saw that movie should already know what to expect. Still, I hope you enjoyed this story!

Since I have already decided to make a sequel to Strive for Easiness, please look forward to it! I will start work on it soon. Just know that that story will contain a large amount of violence, even if the victims are living buns, and parts that people who enjoy yukkuri abuse may find controversial. I'm sure anyone who is familiar with the yukkuri fandom knows what to expect in that story…

God bless you all!


End file.
